Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by purpledragon6
Summary: I thought this idea would be cute. I've always wanted to see Germany acting fatherly. So in this story, he does just that to a little orphan girl. Chapter one is prologue, chapter two is an actual chapter.


**A/N: Second Hetalia Fanfic. I was taking a history test while thinking out an idea in my head and Holy shit, these two characters meet. For some reason or another. I also think my friend Whitefox123 had a story basis about family so I wanted to try my hand at it. I hope you guys enjoy this. At least three reviews for an update :P**

**Btw: I refer to Germany a lot as the Blonde, the German, or just by his human name. I don't know why but you'll see this mainly in the first chapter.**

**PS: This is the prologue so sorry if it sucks but I'm not good with openings. **

**PPS: The missing 15 hours will be explained in later chapters.**

* * *

**10:45 AM: Prologue.**

_There was no doubt that the man was dead. His neck was snapped straight in half and his skull had been crushed in. Fresh blood stained the pail grey glove holding his head up and both the living and the dead men had somber looks to them. To both of them, this was just another death. From behind them, a little girl watched the scene unfold in horror._

_"I-I-is-is..." She stammered out as the man before her shut the eyes on the corpse and laid the head down carefully. _

_"I'm sorry for your loss." A German accent answered her gently as he turned to face her._

_She was in better condition then the corpse. Other than an obviously broken nose and a few lashes she appeared to be fine. The blood in her hair however would have to be scrubbed out, but that seemed to be the least of everyone's worries. _

_"W-w-" Her voice shook with both terror and pain as her eyes darted everywhere and yet no where. "T-t-they... W-w-we ca-came he-er by accident!" _

_The blonde rose an eyebrow and slowly stepped forward towards the girl. _

_"W-we w-were being followed... A-and my brother told me to come in here..." Her voice was beginning to even out as her eyelids fluttered. "I-I di-"_

_She dropped to her knees and let out a harsh sob, one similar to the one Ludwig heard when he first entered the warehouse. Awkwardly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and waited for her to calm down so she could finish her story, but when her sobs finally died away and she looked up, her face was covered by a sudden spurt of blood, no doubt from her nose._

_"Ve're taking you to a hospital." He told her gently, no longer caring for the rest of her story, having already figured out most of it on his own._

_"M-my nose hurts..." The child muttered as she wiped her eyes and bowed her head, not really caring what happened to her now._

* * *

A little chest rose and fell with some difficulty as one German and one doctor watched. In a bed, just feet away from them, laid the body of a small child, about 12 in age. A bandage across a broken nose was one of the many culprits for her difficult breathing, as well as the pain from so many stitches on her cheeks and forehead, with the rest of her injuries hidden beneath a blanket. It had been fifteen hours since she had been found in the warehouse, and fifteen hours since she had first fallen asleep.

"Its amazing shes still alive." The morbid doctor remarks bitterly as he turned to the blonde beside him. "If she survives this night, it'll be a miracle."

The blonde grunted in response, thinking that she wasn't in that bad of shape and that the doctor should just shut up now because no one cared what he had to say.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit while I take a look at her other results. Shouldn't take long." The doctor mumbled as he left the room, leaving the room in utter silence.

Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, the blonde looked back over at the sleeping girl, at the end of her bed was a chart that bore her name: Rochelle Abadear, who was confirmed to be one of the children from a local orphanage that had closed just a month earlier. The boy who was with her in the warehouse had not been identified yet, but hopefully he would be soon, for Rochelle's eyes began to flutter open. She tilted her head in the direction of the blonde and gave him a drug induced smile.

"Hey... You're from earlier..." She stated dumbly as she waved a broken hand at him.

"Yeah..." Came a muttered response as the floor suddenly became more interesting to Ludwig than the actual girl.

"You know... When I get out of here... I'm gonna die." She said sweetly as she blinked one eye at a time. "I am going to die alone and in a hole."  
"Don't talk like that..."

"They're gonna put me back on the streets... And with out my brother... I'm going to die, cause we didn't have a home..." She sounded drunk almost and surprisingly happy despite her depressing and morbid words.

"You're not going back on the streets." He sternly replied. "We've taken care of everything already."

In fifteen hours, all the paper work for a foster parent had been filled out and filed. It all seemed so sudden but at the time, no one was really thinking clearly.

"Oh. That's really nice." She almost sounded sarcastic. "Really nice... But can we not talk about it now?"

He nodded slowly and watched as the girl picked up a stuffed toy the hospital had placed on her bed for her entertainment. It was a brown bunny with a red bow.


End file.
